


Stereotypical Fall Activities

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [38]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Jon is not, M/M, Martin is a morning person, Martin is an excellent husband, Post canon, Preemptive fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:08:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Martin tries to get Jon to go apple picking
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Kudos: 26





	Stereotypical Fall Activities

Martin was a morning person. Jon was not. He’d gotten to work at the Magnus Institute early mostly because he didn’t want to make a bad impression, but now that he was free of that horrid place, he tended to sleep in. Martin would always wake up first. He’d spend a while in bed, cuddling with Jon, before getting up to start his day. Jon would always wake up to a nice cup of tea or coffee sitting on its warming pad, always made precisely how he liked it. Sometimes Martin would be in the kitchen making breakfast, other times he’d be gone and there would be a note on the counter by the mug that read  _ On a walk. See you soon!  _

Autumn was coming to the Scottish countryside, painting the leaves with vivid hues of yellow, orange, and red. Jon walked into the kitchen to find his mug waiting for him, filled with a lovely lemon tea this morning, and a note informing him that Martin had decided to take a walk. Jon smiled to himself and set a pot of water boiling on the stove for oatmeal before settling down in the armchair, waiting for his husband to return. It didn’t take long for Martin to come back, his cheeks pink from the crisp fall air. Jon got up from his chair and walked over to Martin, draping his arms over Martin’s shoulders and kissing him lazily. Martin sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Jon’s waist as he leaned into the kiss.

“Looks like someone missed me this morning,” he teased as they broke apart. 

“Mmm, always,” Jon replied, standing on tiptoe for another kiss. “I’ve got water on the stove for oatmeal.”

“Sounds good,” Martin said. “Hey, did you have any plans for today?”

“No, why?” Jon asked. “What are you planning, Mr. Blackwood?” 

“Well, I ran into Robbie on my walk,” Martin said. “You know, the guy who owns the property right next to ours? The one with the orchard?”

“Yes, I’m familiar,” Jon replied. 

“Well, he mentioned that he could use some help picking apples,” Martin said. “He said if we helped out, we could take half of whatever we pick.” Jon grabbed the tin of oats, putting a few scoops into the now boiling pot of water on the stove. 

“Don’t you think that’s a rather stereotypical fall activity?” He asked. 

“It’s stereotypical for a reason,” Martin argued. “Apple picking’s fun!”

“We can get apples at the store,” Jon said. 

“Yeah, but these will be fresher,” Martin pointed out. “And they won’t have wax or pesticides or anything on them. And we won’t have to pay for them.”

“I’d argue that we’re paying for them with our labor,” Jon said. 

“You’re being pedantic again,” Martin huffed. “You know I hate it when you do that. Come on, please, Jon? I’ll make us a pie if we go.”

“Your nan’s recipe?” Jon asked. Martin nodded. “Deal,” Jon said. “I’m holding you to that, though.” Martin smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Go right ahead,” he replied. 


End file.
